OMC FAQ
Every newbie has at least one question they ask about our amazing category. Now you don't need to ask! The Frequently Asked Questions will be answered here. You can add your own questions, too. How Do I Get To OMC? To get to OMC, go to the Moshi Monsters [ Moshi Monsters ] site, and log in. If you don't have an account, well, don't just sit there! Make an account! After all that business, click on the purple button labeled "forum" on the top bar. Once you make it to the [http://forums.moshimonsters.com forum homepage], scroll down until you reach a bar labeled "Beyond Monstro City" and click on it. Congrats, you made it to OMC. To save you some time, here's the [http://forums.moshimonsters.com/forums/669-Beyond-Monstro-City link to OMC]. What Do You Do For Fun? ''' We like to do lots of things! We roleplay, charrie chat, chat, party... To see more, view the [http://the-omc.wikia.com/wiki/What_OMC_Does '''What OMC Does] page! Do I Need a Nickname? No, but we'd prefer if you did so that we can identify you better. if you do get a nickname we won't have to call you by your username. Some examples of nicknames in OMC are: Ace, Catz, Chaotic, Charm, Dash, Mew, and Rawr. These may give you an idea of what you'd like your nickname to be; please note nicknames are not usually more then one word long, and if you wish you may create a 'full nickname' which is like a full name but longer, more random, and doesn't really have real names in it. What's a Charrie? ''' A Charrie character in a roleplay, controlled entirely by it's owner. For this question, please refer to the [http://the-omc.wikia.com/wiki/The_OMC_Dictionary '''OMC Dictionary]' '''article of this Wiki for your question to be answered better. '''How Do I Fit In?' To fit into OMC, just be yourself! Don't worry about the people who don't like you, they're just friends on the other side of the wall. Break that wall and they'll be your friends in no time at all! Hey, that rhymes! Check out the''' Moshi Rules , too. '''Why Doesn't OMC like Moshi-Icons? Some Outsiders like them, but more Outsiders don't because the brightness may hurt their eyes. This isn't saying you shouldn't use moshi-icons. Maybe you could just consider using them a bit less and use emoticons more. 'What Kind of Roleplays Do You Do?' We usually enjoy elemental and power roleplays, plus some romance roleplays. Other very popular roleplays are about a certain fandom. Fandom based roleplays are usually based on Pokemon, Warrior Cats, and other stuff like that. Sometimes we create our own original roleplays, and sometimes we rely on fandoms. Roleplays are also abbreviated to RiP, so it's usual that people say RiP instead of the actual word. How Do I Add Color To My Text? This goes for EVERY CATEGORY on the forums: Click the bold and underlined '''A '''You will then see a box containing 36 colors such as black, pink, orange, and blue. Click the color you want, then, a strange code will appear, like COLOR="#ffc0cb"/COLOR. Leave this strange code here. Now, you see where your blue blinking thing ended up? It should end up in between the two brackets in the code which are positioned like this: ][. Once your blue blinky thing is where it's supposed to go, type your text, post your comment, and voila! You successfully colored your text! Lots of Outsiders use colors to express themselves in OMC. Others write in certain colors just for fun.